Hosted services provided by tenants of service providers to their users, such as companies to their employees or organizations to their members, are an increasingly common software usage model. Hosted services cover a wide range of software applications and systems from cloud storage to productivity, and collaboration to communication. Thus, any number of users may utilize applications provided under a hosted service umbrella in generating, processing, storing, and collaborating on documents and other data.
The usage of such hosted services and handling of data may be subject to regulatory, legal, industry, and other rules. Depending on the particular service, handled data, organization type, and many other factors, different rules may be applicable. Thus, it is a challenging endeavor for system administrators to determine applicable policies and configurations for their organization, configure systems, and implement the applicable policies and configurations.